


Where is my heart?

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: Los  corazones  están  llenos  de  memorias,  de  los  buenos  y  los  malos  momentos,  todo  ellos conforman los  sentimientos.Ellas  nos  traen  la  luz  y  la  oscuridad.Ellas  nos  dejan  vivir  para  siempre.Ellas  nos  entregan  nuestros corazones.-Kingdom  Hearts, ¿Dónde  está  mi  corazón?





	

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos como si fuera una película, que ves todos los momentos importantes que has vivido, aquellos que te han marcado profundamente, aquellos que se han quedado clavados en tu alma y en tu corazón, un corazón, eso que yo no tengo, eso que perdí hace tanto tiempo ya. ¿Cuándo fue que lo perdí? ¿fue cuando me volví un incorpóreo?, no, no fue en ese momento, fue mucho antes, antes cuando era todavía un adolescente, antes cuando él todavía estaba a mi lado.  
-Hey Isa, apuesto a que no sabes porqué el atardecer es rojo- me preguntó una vez mientras veíamos el atardecer desde el tejado de su casa, helado de sal marina en la mano y la promesa de una noche divertida en su casa en la mente, no respondí, no hacía falta hacerlo, el hablaría igualmente, siempre llenaba esos silencios que tanto me agobiaban aunque me negara a aceptarlo y muchas veces dijera que estaba mejor solo, todo mentiras, nunca podría estar sin él- verás, la luz está hecha de muchos colores, y de todos esos colores, el rojo es el que más lejos llega, ¿genial verdad?  
-A veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas cosas. -fue toda mi respuesta mientras le miraba recostarse en el tejado brazos tras la cabeza con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.  
-No siempre vas a ser el listo de esta relación-me dijo mirándome con una sorisa amplia y brillante como el atardecer que nos cubría, me sonrojé y decidí que era el momento de volver dentro de la casa y quizás jugar a unos cuantos videojuegos. Resbalé, muy patético por mi parte, pero no cai del tejado, él había gritado mi nombre, y como un resorte había saltado a agarrarme para que no me cayera, me atrajo hacia él y caímos ambos sobre las tejas, yo sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y sus dedos enroscados en mis cabellos azules, oía su corazón latir acelerado por el susto. Se incorporó conmigo encima y me abrazó, una caída desde aquel tejado habría sido fatal, y ambos lo sabíamos, sus brazos me estrujaron con fuerza y le noté temblar como un niño asustado, asustado por lo que podía haber pasado, asustado por perder a un amigo, asustado por perderme.  
-Eres un torpe Isa, menudo susto me has dado -dijo con la cabeza enterrada en mi hombro.  
-Lo siento -me disculpe, en otra ocasión quizás hasta hubiera hecho una broma, pero sabía que no se lo tomaría bien.- gracias por atraparme.  
-No lo agradezcas, para eso estoy, para salvarte cuando lo necesites, para eso estamos los amigos. Si, fue en ese momento, ese fue el momento en el que perdí el corazón, el momento en el que él me salvó, el momento en el que apartó su rostro de mi hombro y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos mientras me miraban como si fuera lo más importante del mundo para él y la felicidad me inundaba, si ahí perdí mi corazón, fue robado, no por un sincorazón, sino por él, mi mejor amigo.  
Nunca dije nada, mantuve en silencio mis sentimientos, aun cuando eso muchas veces me llenara de celos, él era una persona alegre, explosiva, atrayente, como una llama, que aunque sabes que va a quemarte no puedes alejarte de ella, atraía a la gente y a mi eso me llevaba por el camino de la locura y los celos, lo quería para mi, solo mío, mío, mi amigo, la persona que tenía mi corazón.  
-Deberías dejar de recoger cachorrillos perdidos.  
-Me gustaría que la gente que conozco me recuerde -me dijo serio- dentro de las memorias de las personas puedo vivir para siempre  
Y llegó ese momento, siempre habíamos intentado colarnos en el Castillo de Ansem y ver que había en el laboratorio, siempre con nulos resultados, Dilan y Aeleus siempre solían pillarnos, siempre nos echaban de una patada en el culo, pero aquel día lo logramos y ojalá no lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿hubiera cambiado mucho la historia si en vez de ir aquel día al castillo hubiéramos ido al otro lado de la ciudad a comer helado tras un día de entrenamiento con nuestras armas? Jamás sabré la respuesta.  
La oscuridad fue liberada por los estudiantes de Ansem gracias al nuevo estudiante llamado Xehanorth quien al parecer buscaba aquello, nosotros estábamos ahí cuando sucedió, vimos caer a Even, a Dilan a Aeleus, a Ienzo, todos ellos tragados por la oscuridad, y yo no podía dejar que él acabara igual, muerto por culpa de aquellos seres. Corrimos, corrimos hasta que nuestras piernas no dieron para más, luchamos hasta que las heridas fueron suficientes como para hacernos soltar nuestras armas, sus discos, mi espadón, quedaron olvidados en alguno de los infinitos pasillos del castillo.  
-Tenemos que encontrar una nave gumi y marcharnos -dije mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento escondidos en uno de los laberínticos pasillos del castillo, mi prioridad era escapar, mi prioridad era que él saliera con vida, él siempre era mi prioridad y siempre lo sería.  
-Muy bien genio, ¿y de donde sacamos una? -me preguntó y era una muy buena pregunta.  
-Si lográramos llegar al hangar, ahí tendría que estar la nave de Even o de Dilan -dije tratando de pensar, de repasar en mi cabeza todas las posibles rutas que podríamos tomar para llegar ahí, intentando olvidar que había pasado con aquellos hombres.  
-Te sigo. -fue lo único que me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano antes de echar nuevamente a correr y obligarme a hacer lo mismo. Y en ese momento lo decidí, mientras nuestras manos se mantenían unidas, mientras el rubor surcaba nuestras mejillas, decidí que le diría lo que sentía en cuanto saliéramos de ahí, decidí que le diría que mi corazón solo era suyo. 

No pude hacerlo. 

Eran demasiados los sincorazón que había en el hangar, luchamos contra ellos, no hubo nada que hacer, nos separamos al llegar al hangar, nos rodearon y él cayó primero al suelo, sus cabellos rojos dejaron una estela cuando su cuerpo se precipitó delante mía hacia el suelo, su nombre, tan hermoso como él salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo, como una súplica, la súplica de que aquello fuera mentira, intenté abrirme paso gritando su nombre, pero para cuando llegué hasta él ya era tarde, solo su cabeza estaba fuera de aquella marabunta negra, y sus ojos verdes me miraron nuevamente como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo para él, y sonrió, a pesar de todo sonrió. 

“Isa sobrevive, ¿lo captas?” 

Grité de dolor, agónico y potente dolor, un dolor que se volvió ira, ira hacia los sincorazón por haberlo matado, ira hacia Xehanort y los demás por haberlos liberado e ira hacia mi mismo por no haberle salvado, por no haber podido hacer nada más que gritar su nombre, por no haberle protegido. “Modo Berserker” llamarían tiempo después al estado mental y corporal en el que entre, ese en el que Claymore apareció en mis manos y destruí cuanto estaba a mi paso mientras mi mente estaba llena de imágenes de los momentos que viví con él, de sus sonrisas, de sus tonterías sentimentales, de sus ojos verdes...del amor que sentía por él y que nunca me atreví a confesar. Dos palabras, dos simples palabras que siempre permanecerían en mi garganta por haber sido un cobarde y no pronunciarlas.  
-Si volvemos a vernos, esta vez, te las diré. -fue lo que prometí mientras aquellas sombras me atrapaban enviándome al mismo destino que él- Lea. 

Renací, igual que él, los miembros VII y VIII de la organización XIII, incorpóreos, seres sin corazón pero con recuerdos de haberlo tenido, no era que me importara, yo no tenía corazón al momento de haber muerto a manos de aquellos bichos, lo tenía él, y seguía teniéndolo él. Quise decirle algo, de verdad que si, pero no era el momento, no cuando Xehanort, ahora renombrado Xemnas, tenía su vista fija en él, no le veía útil por su personalidad tan explosiva, quería destruirlo, quería alejarlo de mi lado pues si los incoropóreos mueren, nada queda tras ellos, somos lo ququeda o quizás lo que siempre ha existido, y si desaparecemos nos volvemos nada y solo de pensar en volver a perderle me ponía de los nervios, o lo haría, si tuviera corazón para hacerlo.  
Mil veces convencí a Xemnas de que él era útil, de que no merecía la pena matarlo, que perdería un gran miembro, a causa de esto me volví más serio, más frío con él, nos distanciamos, a pesar de que era lo que menos quería, creo que Xemnas también influyo en aquello, que habló con él y le dijo cosas que no eran, como que yo le odiaba, o que había muerto por su culpa, sea como fuere él se alejó y el rojo dejó poco a poco de inundar mi vida que se fue volviendo tan gris como las paredes del castillo.  
¿Por qué no le dije que le quería cuando renacimos? ¿por qué me callé de nuevo? Esta vez no fue cobardía, sino porque sabía que aunque se lo dijera no me creería, no tenemos corazón para sentir esas cosas como amor, pero yo sé que él si lo tiene, tenía dos al momento de morir.  
-Quiero un nuevo corazón -pensé una vez mientras miraba la luna de Kingdom Hearts- Para entregárselo a él y poder decirle de una vez lo que sentía.  
Pero entonces llegó él, la causa de todos mis males, el último miembro de la Organización XIII, Roxas, tan parecido a ese niño rubio que habíamos visto en Vergel radiante, tan molesto, tan acaparador, él se encariño con el chico, y el chico con él, dejó de pasar tiempo conmigo, me dejó de lado, se olvidó de mi.  
-¿Cómo es tener un mejor amigo?  
-No lo sé nunca he tenido ninguno.  
Dolió, dolió escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, les había seguido para espiarles un poco para descubrir que Roxas ahora ocupaba el puesto que antes había ocupado yo, que ahora las miradas de ser lo más importante para él eran suyas y no mías, que las tardes tomando helados bajo la puesta de sol hablando de tonterías ya no me pertenecían, que él ya no era mío y nunca más lo sería.  
-Has cambiado -le dije una vez.  
-No, quien has cambiado eres tú -me respondió. Dicen que los incorpóreos no tenemos corazón, que no podemos sentir, pero recordamos lo que se siente al tener un corazón, recordamos los sentimientos, y en ese momento yo recordé la ira, la tristeza, él me había dejado de lado, ya no era su mejor amigo, no tenía mejor amigo, y yo, como él dijo cambié, me volví más frío e implacable, ya no solo con Roxas, con quien pagaba mi frustración, mis celos, sino también con él, odiaba a Roxas, aún lo odio, él me arrebató lo que era mío, me arrebató a mi amigo, a la persona a la que quería, me lo quitó todo para luego igualmente desecharlo al traicionar a la organización.  
Intenté deternerlo, no por Xemnas, no por el bien de la organización, sino porque soy tan estúpido que a pesar de todo solo puedo pensar en el bien de la persona que tiene mi corazón, porque a pesar de que duele, se que es feliz con él, porque ha volcado sus sentimientos por mi en el rubio de la llave espada, porque él es mi sustituto. Perdí, y él se marchó, fallé nuevamente, ¿acaso es que nunca puedo hacerle feliz?  
“Siempre estaré para traer a mis amigos de vuelta” fueron sus palabras una de aquellas veces, pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo traer a Roxas de vuelta y hasta él se marchó.  
Y aquí me encuentro yo ahora, con él muerto y desvanecido en la nada por querer volver a ver a Roxas, por su cabezonería de ir a por una amistad falsa en vez de tratar de verme de nuevo mientras mi Claymore se escapa entre mis dedos y se desvanece en polvo de luna. ¿Por que Axel? ¿acaso no has visto que siempre estuve ahí para ti? ¿que te protegí desde las sombras? ¿que eras lo único que me importaba en esta miserable existencia? ¿Axel por qué no me has visto nunca en esta vida?. Ignoro al portador de la llave espada mientras me giro a ver a la luna, y estiro mi mano hacia ella, él esta ahí, lo sé. Sé que esta en ella, esperando. 

"Quiero que todo aquel que conozco me recuerde"

Los corazones están llenos de memorias, de los buenos y los malos momentos, todo ellos conforman los sentimientos. 

"Dentro de las memorias de las personas podré vivir para siempre" 

Ellas nos traen la luz y la oscuridad. Ellas nos dejan vivir para siempre, ellas nos entregan nuestros corazones. 

"Nunca podría olvidarte, creéme, lo intento todo el tiempo."

Con aquellas palabras yo te entregué mi corazón, con aquellas palabras te dije que te amaba, pero no supiste verlo, porque eras un idiota. 

“Axel...Lea...

-Kingdom Hearts....¿Dónde está mi corazón?

¿Donde estás?”


End file.
